Woo Foo Newbie
by Wolf-Fairy
Summary: Jade is the newest member of the Woo Foo team. She's learning to use her new powers and learning to work together with Yin and Yang. Crappy summary I know. MINI UPDATE HERE. STORY NOW FULLY COMPLETED.
1. Intros and Settling in

**EDIT: Sorry to dissapoint you guys, but I haven't added a new chapter. I just updated the first chapter of the story. I got really bugged with how I wrote the story before and I wanted to make changes to it. So now I finally had time to start making those changes. I really wanted the story to take place during Season 2, and since it's finally aired I can do that. I'm going to that to edit all of my previous chapters before moving on to Chapter 5.**

**Now before you start reading just keep this in mind. This story does take place after the "Deja Foo" episode. Even though Yang and Lena got together in "Gone-a-Fowl", they are not together and never will be together in the stories involving Jade. NO! Yang and Jade won't immediately become a couple after this story. They will be in a future story. (Mine and Flash's joint fic: Battles In Time...which I need to think of a different title for.) **

**So yeah, sorry to all who were looking forward to a new chapter of WFN. I just really want to make changes to the rest of the story first. ****I think it's safe to say this story isn't a work in progress anymore.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own YinYangYo!. If I did, Jade would be a real character in the show.**

Yin was peacefully meditating outside in the courtyard, enjoying the nice sunny day and the sound of silence. She was focusing all of her Woo Foo to keep her levitation in balance. Soon afterwards, when a few minutes have passed, a familiar battle cry came out of nowhere.

"CHEE! HOO! WAA!" Yang shouted while using his bamboo sword to slash nearby practice targets around the training area.

"Well, that peace and quiet didn't last long." Yin said lowing herself down to the ground. "Yang, why don't you just play video games or read your stupid comic books instead of having come out here and bug me. You said that you were going to start being nicer to me remember?"

"I know that. What? I can't come out here and see what my baby sister is doing?"

"I'd rather have the silence, and Yang we're two minutes apart from each other."

"Yeah, but I'm still the oldest."

Yin let out a deep sigh, rubbing the top of her head in frustration.

"Aw, what's the matter Yin?" Yang questioned while making a fake worried look. "You don't want to have fun and share a corny sibling moment with me?"

"Yang, your idea of "fun" is having arm farting contests and going to Dorktropiolis for video game tournaments! Only dumb boys like that kind of stuff."

"You don't know that for sure." Yang said, transforming the sword into his boomerang.

"Yang, I've said it before and I'll say it again. It's that kind of behavior of yours that makes every girl in town not want to be around you."

"Pfft...says you. Yang-a-rang!" He threw his boomerang hitting a few more random targets hanging around. Not paying attention, he also hit a random cat lying on the gate of the dojo and the mailman, who just happen to deliver the mail at the wrong time. The boomerang flew back and Yang caught it.

"Yang, just go back into the dojo. Why don't you do some studying for a change?" Yin said, folding her arms and glaring at her brother.

"Can't. Master Yo booted me out the door for eating the last piece of pie in the fridge, and now he won't let me back in."

"Yin, Yang, come inside! I have a surprise for you two!" Master Yo shouted from inside the dojo.

"You just kicked me out of the dojo a few seconds ago, and now you want us to come back in!?" Yang shouted.

"Yes! I need you and your sister to come back in right now!" Master Yo shouted back.

"Gee, I wonder what the surprise is?" Yin asked herself out loud.

"He's probably going to give us more chores to do. Whoop-de-doo." Yang complained while twirling his finger, pretending that he was cheering. He was thinking that it was the same old routine as it always was around the dojo. 'Although I got to be a better person and prevent "The Dark Tomorrow", chores are always part of the routine that I hate to do, nice Yang or not.'

Yin and Yang walked into the main room to see what Master Yo needed. What they saw was a girl standing right next to him. She was a grey wolf who was an age younger than Yin and Yang. She had short black hair and was wearing a dark green tank top with plain black jeans. She was holding a suitcase that had all of her things in it.

"Woah, that doesn't look like a toilet." Yang whispered to Yin while pointing at the girl.

"Shut up Yang."

"Kids, this is Jade. She is my new student here at the dojo. Jade, this is Yin and Yang."

The twin rabbits didn't respond. All they did was stare at the young wolf who was just staring back at them.

"Well, this is awkward." Jade stated. Few seconds after her statement Yin and Yang started laughing up their own storm.

Jade looked at Yin and Yang who were now on the ground laughing "Okay..Was it something I said?" Jade asked looking at her new teacher.

"Alright Master Yo, where are the cameras?" Yang questioned while wiping his tears away. "We're being video taped for that show diss'd (lame attempt to make fun of punk'd) right? I mean how much did you pay this kid to come here?"

"Don't be ridicuous! She came on her own free will wanting to learn all about Woo Foo."

"That's right. No joke intended." Jade simply said with a big grin on her face.

The twin rabbits stopped their laughing to see Jade's happy look. Not a hint or look of sarcasm. Both Yin and Yang were pondering about the idea of having a new student here at the dojo.

One was a tad shocked, 'Holy cow! She's really serious!?...Well maybe having another student around here could help us out.'

And the other one immediately became intrigued with the idea. 'Sweet a gal pal who loves to learn, just like me!'

"Well in that case," Yin started saying as she got up from the ground. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Yin said reaching her hand out in front of Jade. "Happy to see that one other person in our town that doesn't think Woo Foo is totally stupid. " Yin was also happy to know she won't be the only girl Woo Foo Knight anymore.

Jade just laughed and shook Yin's hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you too."

"Cool! We'll finally have another member of our team to help kick evil's butt!" Yang cheered.

"Really? I would think you would complain about a girl joining our Woo Foo team." Yin questioning her brother's last comment. "You know saying that it's sissy or something like that."

"No, you must be mistaken me for the dumb moose." Yang said, still bearing a huge hatred for Ultimoose after the "Nightmooster" incident. "Besides this girl seems legit, and cute, and we need another member on our team. I seem to recall us almost losing to the Nigtmaster a while ago, remember that?" 'Not to mention me almost loosing you and Master Yo to Ultimoose too. Thank you time reversing Amnesulet.'

Jade wasn't really paying attention to what Yang was saying. The only thing she heared from his sentence was that she was cute, which made her blush a little.

"Scary enough, Yang's absolutely right." Master Yo explained. "We could use all the help we can get. So tomorrow Jade will begin her training. She'll will be observing your Woo Foo skills during your sparring."

"Watch and learn Jade." Yang said smoothly sliding to Jade's side. "Cause you'll get to learn, and see me wipe the floor with my sister tomorrow." Yang then took out one of his Foo Chucks and started twirling it around. "Plus, you'll get to see how good I look with my weapons."

"Please tell me this isn't your way of hitting on me." Jade stated.

"Just giving myself a good first impression. How am I doing?"

"Smoother than a chimpmunks shaved butt." Jade replied sarcastically. 'He's so trying to flirt with me.'

"Geez, what an moron." Yin muttered. "Goes from serious to mindless idiot and flirt in seconds."

"Well, right now it's time for Jade to get settled in. Yang, since you want to get acquainted with Jade so badly, you can show her to where the guest room is." Master Yo said throwing the suitcase directly at Yang. Yang, still showing off his Foo Chucks, wasn't paying attention to Master Yo. So the suitcase hit him and sent him flying to the other side of the dojo.

"Ouch! Next time warn me before throwing stuff at me!!"

"Be happy Jade doesn't know any techniques yet. I'm sure she'd want to kick the crud out of you right now." Yin said.

"Meh. No big deal really." Jade said shrugging her shoulders. "Boys will be boys, right."

"If you mean boys will remain stupid forever, then I totally agree."

Yang just sighed and got up trying to get a firm grip on the suitcase, which was pretty heavy. "Come on Jade."

Jade followed Yang to the guest room and opened the slide door with his available hand. The guest room had a medium sized bed, just about the same size as Yin and Yang's bed. There was an empty book shelve and dresser as well. Other than that the room was pretty empty.

"I didn't think Master Yo even had an available room." Yang said walking in the room dragging the suitcase in. "I could of had my own room all this time!?"

"Well, if you didn't know about it then how did you know where it was?" Jade asked following Yang in.

"Cause there was a dojo directory outside, which I also didn't know we had." Yang carefully set the suitcase down and started jumping on top of the bed. "So...Jade,..what...made you...want to...come here? I mean...woo foo...isn't...exactly...what you...call...cool...around this...town." he asked. (The "..." means he's landing back on the bed. Everytime he speaks he's already in the air.)

"Well, I thought it would be interesting to learn something new, especially something that would benefit me for the future, and I really want to help others with the powers I learn." Jade replied opening her suitcase.

"Yeah,...that's what...my sister...pretty much...said...she...wanted...to do...with her...powers." Yang said listening to the conversation halfway. After Yang's failed flirtation with the new student, he felt kind of bummed. He stopped jumping and collapsed on the bed. 'Just great, another girl just like Yin. They'll surely be two peas in a pod.'

"Besides, I could care less what's cool or not. Right now I'm just interested in learning all about woo foo."

'Yep...a nerdy pea pod.'

Jade picked up her portable Game Dude(like a Game Boy) and set it on her bed as she started taking the rest of her stuff out of her suitcase. Yang's ears perked up as he heard the object land on the bed. He looked to see the Game Dude and he quickly grabbed it. "No way! You have a Game Dude!?" Yang said in amazement, very surprised to see a girl with a video game in her possession.

"Well yeah, who doesn't? I mean-" Jade then looked up to see Yang drooling over the game, literally drooling. When he started becoming a better person he took a break off video games to prove that he has changed. With the video game now in Yang's hand, his urge to play quickly returned.

"Uhhh..." Jade started to utter, feeling Yang's reaction a tad awkward. "You can play with it if you want."

After a few more seconds of silence, Yang finally spoke up. "R-Really?" he replied. 'No!...Must...resist...urge...to...escape...reality!'

"Yeah dude. Go nuts." Jade answered.

"Awesome! Thanks!" he said quickly. He then turned on the game and started playing it. "Woo hoo! Doom Slayer 3!"

While Yang was entertained by the hand held device, Jade began putting some posters on her walls. Yin entered the room shortly after to check how Jade was doing in her room.

"Hey Jade. Just wanted to see how you were holding up in here." She then turned to see Yang's face glued to the tiny screen of the portable game player. "You know, giving him any video game to play will just make him lose more brain cells, after he just regained a few not to long ago."

Yin and Jade just laughed while Yang ignored them both and continued playing the game. Yin decided to help Jade unpack since there was currently nothing better to do. During that time, Yin and Jade were talking about a bunch of different things, stuff they found out they and common and whatnot. Yang was still occupied with the game. After an hour, Jade finally got everything out of her suitcase and she was finally settled in.

"Hey, maybe after training tomorrow we can hang out at the fair downtown." Yin said.

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Come on, Yang. It's time for bed." Yin grabbed a hold of Yang's leg and started dragging him out of Jade's room.

"Must...defeat...zombies..." Those were the only three words that were able to come out of Yang's mouth. His eyes were still glued to the device and he showed no signs of stopping the game anytime soon.

Yin rolled her eyes at Yang's stupid obsession. She quickly turned to Jade to say good night, then left with Yang as he was slowly being dragged into their room.

After that Jade closed the door to her room. She then put her pajamas on, and climbed into her new bed. She could tell that she was going to like it here. The students and their master appear to have their weird moments, but she felt content. She was willing to deal with it. She let out a huge sigh while slowly laying back on her bed. She soon was able to fall into a deep sleep.

"Yang! Snap out of it!" Yin shouted throwing one of her books at Yang's head, once again throwing him across the room.

"Darn it Yin! Save the fighting for training tomorrow!!" Yang shouted. He stopped playing the game and started rubbing the bump on his head. Afterwards, he got into his bed and set the video game down next to him.

"Good night Yang." Yin said turning off the lamp next to her bed.

"Yeah, yeah good night sis." Yang said laying down in his comfy bed.

* * *

**Well here's the edited chapter. Sorry about fixing it so much. I'm just so picky with what I write sometimes, because I know I can do better. Hopefully there are no spelling mistakes or anything wrong with it cause I checked this chapter about a hundred times before posting it again. I'll re-post the next chapter as soon as I can. So please, read and review. If you read the old version before this one, tell what you think and if this version is better than the older one. Flames will be ignored.**


	2. Rude Awakenings and Training Begins

**EDIT: Chapter 2's Edited version...Got nothing much to say here...I'm still dedicating the new edit to Flash(Flash Gator). Ever since I met her on fanfiction, we became bestest buddehs! :D Hope you enjoy the edit as much as the original Flash!...Although there isn't much I changed in this one. **

* * *

Morning finally came and it was time for the daily Woo Foo training session. Yin and Yang were already awake and ready to start their day. Jade on the other hand was still asleep in her bed. She wasn't really a morning person. Since, she wasn't going to get up on her own, Master Yo forced Yang to go and wake her up. Yang didn't know why the panda master kept picking on him to do these little errands, but he didn't think about it too long. He just assumed it as 'He still is mad at me for eating the last piece of pie.' To start the day out fun, Yang decided to have some fun with Jade. So, he got a bucket and went outside to fill it with cold water. He quietly made it through the hallway and slowly opened the door to Jade's room. He saw that she was still dozing off. She layed in her bed in a weird position, head on the edge of the bed and feet laying on her pillow. She was drooling a river of wolf slobber. Her tail was wagging a bit while she was in the middle of having a good dream. Yang tiptoed next to her bed, carefully holding the bucket making sure no water spills out.

"Rise and shine Jade!" Yang shouted dousing the water on sleeping wolf.

As soon as that water splashed on Jade, she awoke and reacted by screaming. That water was freezing cold after all. Yang dropped the bucket to cover his ears. As soon as she stopped, he looked up to see the expression on Jade's face. Jade had a bit of a frightful look on her face. Her arms were wrapped around her body and she was shivering from the cold water. Yang couldn't help but start laughing at her.

"Yang! What did you do that for!?" Jade shouted.

Yang was able to stop laughing for a bit so he could give her an answer. "I did it to wake you up. Let's go princess!" He hen clapped his hands. "Chop! Chop! It's training time!"

Jade quickly grabbed Yang's collar and pulled him closer to her."You ever call me princess again and I'll break your neck rabbit!!" she growled with a threatening tone in her voice. She didn't liked being called girly names like that.

"Oooh, I'm soooo scared." Yang said unopposed by Jade's threat. "Come on Jade. I don't want Master Yo kicking my butt cause your butt isn't up for your first day of training." He then took out a piece of clothing and held it in front of her.

"Here. It's one of Yin's tunics. Hope it fits you."

Jade, still soak and wet, took the tunic from Yang. "Gee, thanks Yang." she said with a fake grin on her face, still irritated that she recieved this rude awakening.

"I aim to please." Yang said taking a bow. "See you outside newbie!" He then ran out of the room laughing. Jade sighed to herself then walked over to close the door. 'For a guy who thought I was cute yesterday, he can sure bug the crud out of someone.'

Yang then made his way outside to meet up with Yin and Master Yo.

"Well, I'm happy to announce that she's finally awake and ready to train with us."

"What was with the screaming?" Yin asked, raising an eyebrow at her brother.

"Oh, Jade just had a nightmare. She's alright now." Yang tried to hold in the laughter. "She'll be out shortly."

"Well, she better hurry up." Master Yo stated getting impatient. "According to the watch that suddenly appeared on my wrist, she's now five minutes late."

Jade quickly dried herself off and put her new tunic on. She then hurried outside to meet up with everyone else. "Really sorry I'm late Master Yo. I'm ready to start my first day of training."

"Tsk Tsk Jade. Late to training on the first day. What kind of student are you?" Yang taunted.

Once again Jade grabbed ahold of Yang's collar. "The student who's going to kick your sorry butt to Redneckastan for what you did this morning!" she answered menacingly.

"Jade! Knock it off!" Master Yo barked. "Now that your finally here we can finally begin training."

Not wanting to disobey her new master, the wolf girl released the blue rabbit from her grip. Knowing now he got away with the incident unharmed, Yang just grinned at Jade.

Suddenly Yin started to smell the air, wondering what the weird scent was that she was picking up. It turned out to be Jade. "Why do you smell like wet fur?"

"Don't ask."

"Hey, what's with the pants?" Yang asked pulling a bit of the pant leg.

The new student slapped his hand away from her leg. "Well, your outfits apparently don't come with pants so I used one of my pairs. I'd say it goes nicely with the tunic." Jade noticed when she first met Yin and Yang that they weren't wearing pants. Not thinking too deep about the subject, she figured it was a rabbit thing and didn't bother to ask questions.

Yin and Yang looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders.

"Must be a wolf thing." Yang said.

The level one woo foo knights got into position on the training field to start their sparring. Master Yo and Jade stood on the sidelines to watch. It was a simple might versus magic battle like Yin and Yang have done several times before, except this time they get to show off their powers to their newest peer. Jade watched Yin and Yang fight each other for half an hour. Master Yo was lecturing to her while the sparring took place.

"Okay Jade. There are two sides to Woo Foo. There's might and there's magic. Might, mainly is the offensive side to Woo Foo." Jade was listening carefully to Master Yo while she was observing Yang dodging his sister's Yincinerate. "Using mostly weapons and brute force which requires a lot of power and strength."

"Paws of Pain!" Yang shouted channeling his Woo Foo into his fists which grew twice their normal size. As soon as he was powered up he charged straight at Yin.

"Now magic is more of a defensive side to Woo Foo." Jade turned her attention to Yin. "and it requires a lot of hard work and concentration to perform many different types of spells."

"Foo Field!" Yin's bubble shield activated and appeared all around her.

Yang slammed his fists against Yin's Foo Field, thinking he might be able to break her shield for once. Unfortunately, his plan backfired and his attack just bounced back. He flew back to the other side of the training grounds and landed on the pavement hard. He collapsed on the ground breathing weakly.

"Using magic also requires someone to have a brain as well." Yin commented while deactivating her Foo Field.

"I can hear you Yin! I didn't pass out!" Yang shouted still lying on the ground.

"You seriously thought you could break through my Foo Field?" Yin asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I guess just off my game then." Yang said sitting up.

"Well you lack a brain and have no game." Yin paused for a brief minute. "Heh, kinda rhymed. Besides magic is stronger and always will be better than might."

"No way! Might is better!" Yang shouted.

"Magic!"

"Might!"

'Pellets not this old argument." Yo thought while slapping his head. "Yin! Yang! Cut it out! I'm trying to teach Jade over here! Not entertain her with your constant bickering!"

"Hey Jade, tell us which side of Woo Foo do you like better." Yin said.

"Yin! Don't drag her into your argument. She's only been here a day!"

"It's alright Master Yo." Jade didn't have to think of an answer. From Yin and Yang's performace she already decided what she wanted to do. "I really like both. That's why I decided I'm going to study both sides of Woo Foo."

"What!? You want to do...both?" Yin and Yang said in unison.

"Yeah! Why not? I think Woo Foo is so interesting. I want to learn how to wield a sword and how to cast spells! I want to learn it all!" Jade cheered happily.

Master Yo smiled. He was happy to see that his new student was so dedicated in wanting to learning Woo Foo. He was also glad to see that she wasn't ignoring his lecture or insulting him even once.

"Master Yo wasn't kidding when he said that you wanted to come here. Your more of a nerd than Yin." Yang said laughing at Jade.

Yin was about to zap Yang and send him flying, but Master Yo beat her to it. When he got zapped he flew back and was slammed against a tree.

"What is this "Beat up on Yang week"!?"

Master Yo just ignored Yang and turned to face Jade. "Jade, you'll get a chance to learn all of the stuff Yin and Yang can do. For now, why don't you just calm down and try practicing the levitation spell. It's one of the easiest spells a Woo Foo knight in training can perform. Yin can help you out with it."

"Okay Master Yo." Jade said with her ears drooping sadly. She was still a little upset she wasn't going to some of the cooler moves Yin and Yang could already do, but she was a new student and she had to start small.

"Teacher's pet." Yang muttered, rubbing his now sore back.

"Now I'm going back inside to catch up on some sleeping. This old panda is done teaching for today." Master Yo said. As much as he hated leaving his new student, he had to take a break from teaching. After all, he was old. Master Yo floated away from his students and went to the dojo's main room to take a nap on his favorite recliner.

"So ready to practice the levitation spell?" Yin asked floating next to her.

"Sure."

Jade sat down on the ground and crisscrossed her legs.

"Just close your eyes and concentrate. All of your Woo Foo energy needs to focus on yourself slowly rising up from the ground." Yin explained while focusing on her own levitation.

Jade did what she was told and closed her eyes. She slowly concentrated on trying to levitate. She started gathering her Woo Foo energy together. After a few seconds of Yin patiently waiting, Jade finally started to levitate. She opened her eyes to see herself floating.

"Yes! I'm doing it!" Jade cheered. She was able to pull off the levitation for a few more seconds until she lost focus and fell down on her butt.

Yang started laughing at her. "Man, for a first try, that really sucked Jade."

Jade became very invert that she was being teased all day by Yang, not to mention him flirting with her when she first arrived at the dojo. She raised her hand up in anger, and suddenly a blast of Woo Foo came out and struck Yang. Yang was slammed against the same tree that he was hit against before. Jade lowered her glowing hand and looked at it with confused expression on her face.

"Jade, you can already shooting Woo Foo out of your hands, and you used it to zap Yang!" Yin said with a worried look on her face, hoping his brother was alright.

Jade started to panic. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him! I just-"

"That's awesome!" Yin shouted happily.

"What?" Jade said, completely dumbfounded.

"A few hours of training and you can already cast your first spell! I'm so happy for you."

While Yin was cheering, Jade looked at Yang who passed out, then looked back at her glowing hand.

"Yeah, I guess I can. Sweet! But what about Yang?"

"I think he'll live." Yin simply said just as Yang's foot began twitching. She was happy his brother got what he deserved for being as annoying as he is.

Jade walked over to Yang to see if he was awake yet. He was still unconscious. He had little imaginary birds circling above his head.

"Yang. Wake up Yang." Jade said shaking him gently.

Yang slowly opened his eyes. His vision was unclear at first and he thought he saw three wolves. It then cleared up and he was able to see Jade kneeling down next to him.

"Are you alright Yang?" Jade asked.

"Yeah I guess. Man, what was that all about!?"

"How the heck would I know!? I just got really mad at you, and then it just happened! I didn't know I was going to perform that spell." Jade frantically replied.

Yang slowly sat back up. "Hey calm down! I know you didn't mean it. Although, I was being a bit of a jerk today so I guess I deserve it. I got to hand it to you though, your really tough."

"R-Really?" Jade questioned, not expecting the compliment. Now she was puzzled. She didn't thing Yang would be so calm and cool about the whole situation. Yang smiled and gave her a small nod. The wolf girl gave him a smile back. "Well just wait, you'll see me on the training ground very soon and I'll be the first to introduce my foot to your butt!"

Yang let out a small laugh. "If that's your way of challenging me, then I accept, but just because your a Woo Foo knight in training and a girl, don't think I'll go easy on you."

"Right Mr. Level One Woo Foo, and besides it wouldn't be a challenge if you didn't give your all. Come on. Let me help you to your feet." Jade stood up and held her hand in front of Yang.

He grabbed a hold of her hand and was helped off the ground.

"So think your well enough to head downtown to the fair?"

"Oh heck yes! Cotton candy here I come!" Yang shouted.

'Man, it's so weird.' Jade thought. 'He can turn from jerky guy to sweet guy in seconds too.'

Yin walked over to Jade and Yang. "I see you recovered quickly." she said crossing her arms.

"Hey! I'm a level one Woo Foo knight. I'm tough. I can take a hit."

Jade knew he was still aching from the bashing he recieved throughout the morning. She pinched the back of Yang's fur and he let out a small yelp.

"Careful! I'm still tender back there." Yang whined rubbing his back.

Yin and Jade laughed while Yang let out a small sigh.

"Well come on. I'm sure you'll feel better when we go eat something at the fair." Jade said trying to cheer Yang up.

"Yeah, cause junk food plus fair rides equals happy Yang!" Yang said.

"Or junk food plus fair rides equals puke city." Yin said feeling a little uneasy and sick about Jade's suggestion.

The three woo foo knights left the dojo and were on there way downtown to the fair.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Yeah, there really wasn't much to fix here. I liked how the original chapter turned out, so I'm pretty much leaving most of it the way it is. I just made little alterations that no one would probably notice. I'll post the next edited chapter soon. Read and Review. Creative criticism is allowed, flames will be ignored.**


	3. Illish Jade and Mentor Yang

**EDIT: Yepz! Another Edited page. Don't worry folks I'm almost done editing and then I'll finally get working on Chapter 5. Please don't get mad at me.  
**

* * *

By the time the three Woo Foo knights made it to the fair, Yang and Jade immediately went on the rides. Yang was feeling better from the injuries he received earlier and felt he was well enough to go on the attractions without being in pain. Yin decided to take it easy and only go on a few rides with them. After a while of non-stop adrenaline rush, they decided to take a break to go to the food court to eat. Yang and Jade were happily eating their cotton candy and hot dogs while Yin just sat and watched them, not feeling a bit uneast and not really hungry for anything. They ate their food as fast as they could so they could head on the Vomitnator roller coaster for the tenth time today.

'Wow, Jade really is a tomboy.' Yin thought to herself watching Jade and Yang happily screaming like idiots while they were riding the roller coaster. 'It's like having another brother.'

Yang and Jade finally got off the Vomitnator and started to head towards Yin, laughing at the fact that neither of them had thrown up yet.

"You two aren't sick yet?" Yin said giving them a disgusted look. "I'm disgusted just from watching you guys all day."

"Are you kidding? I can handle it without losing my lunch." Yang said proudly. He then wrapped her arm around her and gave her a small squeeze. "And Jade here proved to me that she can handle it too." And because of something like this, my thought on girls keep changing.' he pondered to himself.

Right after Yang gave his comment, Jade's stomach started to growl really loud, and Yin and Yang were both able to hear it. Jade started to feel really sick.

"You may have spoken...a bit too soon...Yang." Jade said slowly as her upset stomach fought against her. "OUT OF THE WAY!" She shouted quickly dashing to the restrooms before she upchucked in front of Yin and Yang.

"CURSE THIS WEAK FEMALE STOMACH!!"

Yin and Yang flinched as they started hearing their friend vomiting from the restroom.

****

-Five minutes later-

Jade finally exited the public restroom, feeling a little exhausted from having to puke her guts out. She took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Okay Yang. I think I'm done riding rides for today."

"Yeah no kidding." Yin said "You might want to take it easy Jade. Here, let me help you feel better a bit quicker." She placed her hands carefully on Jade's stomach and closed her eyes. Jade looked puzzled at what Yin was trying to do, so she just stood still to see what would happen. Yin's hands started to glow for a few seconds then it quickly stopped. She then took her hands off of Jade and took a few steps back.

"Yin? What did you just do to her?" Yang asked who was just as confused as Jade was about the whole thing.

"I attempted to heal her stomach pains with my Woo Foo. Master Yo told me that level one Woo Foo knights are able to perform healing spells. This seemed like the best time to test my new power." Yin explained.

"I just hope my organs are all in their right places." Jade said. "Other than that, I do feel a lot better than I did before. Thanks Yin."

"Hey! Why didn't you try healing my wounds before?" Yang asked. "I got beaten pretty bad earlier remember?"

"Well you deserved it for being a jerk to Jade. This is her first day remember."

"Yeah whatever." Yang muttered.

"Besides, if Yin tried that spell on you, who knows, your organs could have ended up on the outside." Jade saidin a creepy tone, as a way to psyche Yang out. "Nobody knows."

Yang said nothing, looking as if he was creeped out by Jade's comment. A few seconds passed until he became his normal high-spirited self. "Awesome! I've always wanted to see what my other organs looked like on the outside. I wonder if my spleen is colored blue like my brain is."

Yin just rolled her eyes at him, anticipating his reaction.

Jade just stared at the blue rabbit, a tad confused with his reaction, and him talking about knowing the appearance of his own greymatter. She let out a small chuckle. "Anyway, shouldn't we be heading back to the dojo? Master Yo is probably wondering where we are."

"Don't worry. He's probably still laying on his panda butt sleeping the rest of the day away, like always." Yang said.

"Well, do you think we can head back anyway? I would like to train a bit more before nighttime."

"Well, if you still want to train today, how about Yang and I teach you for a bit?" Yin suggested.

"We do what now?" Yang asked.

"You heard me, we'll train Jade for a bit."

"Alright, that's sounds cool." Jade said, quickly stretching her legs. "So what are we going to work on first?"

"Well since you dabbled a bit in the magic category already, I think Yang should instruct you for a bit, and tell you about the might side of Woo Foo. Yang, why don't you give her your sword to practice with?"

"Now why in the world would I want to do that?" Yang asked pulling his sword out of his sash.

"Cause she'll get to learn more about might better if she get some hands on experience with your weapons."

Yang snickered. "Sure, cause I'm the Woo Foo knight that specializes in might, and I would just love to spend time teaching prin-"

Jade started growling at him, knowing he was going to call her the same name he called her earlier.

"I mean, teach Jade how to use weapons instead of heading to the arcade. C'mon Yin, you know I'm not the teaching type."

'Yeah, you're the dumb brother type.' Yin thought, rolling her eyes at Yang. "What happened to being a better person?"

"I know, but I'm on break." He quickly put his finger into his mouth, which when taken back out became covered in slobber. "Right now, I'm just here to make Jade's stay with us feel more welcoming." he stuck his single digit into the wolf girl's ear.

Jade's whole body shook as soon as that finger went in. Her tail was practically standing on end.

"Gah! Wet Willie!" she shouted smacking Yang's hand away from her. "That's worse than toilet swirlies."

"Which you should know very well dribble mouth." Yang commented referring to her being a canine.

'Back to jerk again.' she though as she began growling at Yang once again.

"C'mon, whatcha gonna do? I don't wear any underwear, my ears strangely float above my head, and I've dealt with toilet water on more than one occasion.

"Actually, I'll be doing nothing at all." Jade said, quickly changing her expression into a suttle one.

Yang paused. Not expecting her to react the way she did. "R-Really?"

"Hmmmm...no." And with that Jade kicked Yang's rear end and sent him high in the air. He flew a few miles away, his face soon slamming into one of the many trees in the forest. He pulled his glued face off of the bark, leaving a round crease in the tree. He then sat down on the tree branch next to where he was injured. He looked over to see his squirrel buddy, John M. Walnuts, who ran right next to him holding an acorn in his hand. Yang smiled and petted the tiny furry mammal. "Man, she is one tough cookie I tell ya. Wonder why I like messing with her so much?" (OOC: coughhe'sinlovecough Yang: -blushes- Shut up!)

"Yang, you know if you let Jade borrow your sword she'll be able to hit stuff." Yin shouted to him from below the trees.

Yang's ears perked up when he heard two of his favorite words in Yin's last sentence. "A girl hitting stuff?! Well, why didn't you say so? Of course she can use my sword." He jumped off the tree branch and landed on the ground. He walked over to Jade, taking his weapon out of his sash, and handing it to her.

Jade grabbed hold of the sword and lowered it. "Is that a trigger word for you or something?"

"Nah, I just love to hit stuff, and seeing you trying to break anything will be a hoot and a half."

Ignoring his lovely "support", she began to analyze the simple weapon. 'It's just a bamboo sword. Not a sharp pointy one that you can poke someone in the eye with? He's a level one Woo Foo knight and still has a basic weapon that I'm probably going to start with.' She started waving the sword back and forth.

Yang snickered at the sight of Jade trying to wield his sword. "What's the matter? Never used a weapon before."

Jade turned and whacked him over the head with his sword. "I have now."

"Oh ha Ha. You're so funny." Yang muttered sarcastically rubbing his head.

'This will be some training session.' Yin thought.

Yin, Yang, and Jade headed into the forest where the training session would take place. Surprisingly, Yang took the training seriously and helped Jade through the session; showing her how wield a sword properly, channeling her Woo Foo to change weapons, using his boomerang to hit random targets. Those of course were only a few skills that Jade was learning from him. Of course being a "newbie", another name Yang had called her, she made dozens of mistakes during his lessons. Yang would let out a small laugh at these times then tell the Woo Foo knight in training what she did wrong. Yin smiled, happy that her older brother was doing the right thing by helping Jade out with her training. Of course it was unlike him to do something like this, but doing something because it was the right thing to do was the reason he went up a rank to level one Woo Foo knight. After an hour and a half of training, both Yang and Jade were exhausted. So weary that both Woo Foo knights passed out under a shady tree. Yang and Jade lay with their backs against each other.

"Wow, you've really impressed me Yang." Yin said.

After she said that, her brother let out a small yawn, turned his self around and began hugging Jade.

"Aww...Darn it! I should have brought my camera so I could blackmail Yang with this."

Jade let out a tiny squeaky yawn of her own and also began hugging Yang back. "Hee hee, fuzzy." She said out loud.

"But...I shouldn't try ruin this lovely moment." she said softly, with a quick change of heart.

She casted her levitation spell on Yang and Jade. Slowly and as quietly as she could, she rose both of them off of the ground.

"I think it's time we all went home. If Master Yo was able to see all this, he would be very proud of both of you."

Yin started walking through the forest, magically carrying her fellow Woo Foo knights back to their home.

**Yeah, this one wasn't edited as much either, but at least I added a little Yang/Jade fluff to it in the end. Heh, aren't they just adorable? I'll post the last edited chapter soon. As always, creative critisism is allowed and flames will be ignored.  
**


	4. Stupidity Has Left the Dojo

**EDIT: Well, here's the last edited chapter peeps. Then I can start finishing up chapter 5. Don't worry you'll be glad you waited. ;**

* * *

Yin walked inside the dojo, still carrying Yang and Jade using her woo foo. She was very cautious about not waking anyone, including Master Yo, assuming that he was already asleep. Well she thought wrong, and the old panda was already awake by the time they got back.

"Mind telling me why those two are passed out?" Master Yo asked looking at the young students napping. "And why they're hugging each other?"

"Long day today. Jade's training, went to town fair, she rode the roller coasters, got sick and barfed, and when she felt better she worked on her training a bit more before we came back to the dojo."

"And Yang?"

"Rode roller coasters with Jade and he also helped her out with some of her training."

Master Yo gave Yin a blank expression and paused for a few seconds, making sure he just heard that last part of Yin's sentence correctly. "No seriously, why is he passed out?"

"I'm telling the truth!"

Another pause.

"Yeah, I know, it's a total shocker to me too, but he took it pretty seriously, and really helped her out today. He just showed her how to use the weapons. Although, if you say anything about it he'll probably deny the whole thing."

"Oh. Well you can tell him thanks for that. Maybe you and Yang should start teaching Jade often."

"No thanks. Teaching is hard work. I think we'll just stay being your students." Yin said letting out a small yawn. Her Master let out a small chuckle as he could tell that this was a long, but good day for them. Happy to say that this was one of those days to be proud of his students.

"Well, I'm going to take these two into their rooms...and get some sleep myself." She added as she yawned again.

"Alright. Good night Yin."

"Good night Master Yo."

Yin walked into Jade's room first. "Alright princess in bed." She tried sepereating the two cuddlers, but her attempt failed. "Darn it Yang, let go!" she said in a whisper.

"No." he said in response. "I'm not leaving without my teddy bear!" He realeased Jade and then began to snore.

'What the heck is he dreaming about!?' Yin thought. She gently lowered Jade down onto the bed with her free hand, while the other hand was still magically holding her snoozing older brother. She pulled the covers over the sleeping wolf.

"Sleep tight Jade." She whispered.

"Night night Ms. Flufflebottom."

Yin paused for a few seconds before speaking again. "Okay, now you two are just creeping me out."

When she finally made it to her room, she set Yang down on his own bed and then walked over to her bed to get some well deserved sleep.

**-The next day-**

When all three of them woke up the next morning and got ready for training, Master Yo decided to reward the warriors in-training by letting them take some time off training for the day. Yin and Yang of course were surprised and very excited to be able to relax and enjoy the day for a change. Jade on the other hand was less than happy about it.

"Jade, would you relax already?" Yang asked while playing video games in the main room. Yin sat idly on Master Yo's recliner, watching Jade pacing around the main room. The grey wolf was a little irritated at the fact that she wouldn't be training today.

"Yeah, you worked really hard yesterday. You deserve to take a break." Yin said.

"That's the thing. I've only trained for one day. I want to work on the stuff I learned yesterday and try to improve on it." Jade pouted. "I'm so anxious to train so more!"

"Jade, speeding up your training isn't going to make you a better Woo Foo knight." Yin said. "It takes time and a lot of patience."

"Sounds like someone needs a video game break. Look! I have Mace Racer 4, and there's a spare controller here with your name on it." Yang said trying to persuade Jade to join him in playing the game.

Jade gave Yang a small smile. Happy that he's not acting like a jerk anymore. "As tempting as that sounds, I would really like to practice my Woo Foo."

Yang let out a fake gasp. "It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"You've known me for a day and a half Yang."

"Really? I could of sworn it was longer than that. Curse you daylight savings!"

Jade giggled at the blue rabbit before walking over to open the main room's doors. "Anyway, I'm going to the outskirts of town to train, so you two can enjoy your day off in peace."

"Well, that's very nice of you to think ahead about us, but are you sure that you want to go off on your own like that?" Yin asked worriedly.

"I'm sure I can handle it, don't worry about me. I'll be back later." She closed the doors and then quickly made her way off the dojo grounds.

Near the dojo's gates, one of Herman's ant solders watched as Jade ran past him and into town. He pulled out his ant sized walkie talkie to contact his leader Herman, who was waiting for feedback from his troops back at his family's castle.

"Big Brother, this is Short stuff. I think I've found something you may be interested in."

"This had better be good soldier." Herman replied back in his tough Scottish accent.

"Take a look at what's leaving the town's border line."

Herman jumped onto a window ledge to see Jade making her way past the borderline and heading to the forest near the castle. He noticed that she was wearing the same outfit Yin and Yang always wore.

"The panda's training another Woo Foo knight?" Herman questioned.

"Yes sir. I overheard her talking to the rabbits about going out to practice her Woo Foo skills." the soldier replied on the other walkie talkie.

Herman started thinking about what to do with the wolf girl for entering villain territory, especially as it was his territory. He hadn't been able to think up an evil idea, or steal one from his brother Carl, since he stole the Geosynchronometer to try to blot out the suns. Not only that, his soldiers knew that he had a hatred for these kind of animals, just like pandas. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face as he figured out what to do with the young Woo Foo knight.

"That'll be all soldier. Report back to base." Herman said and then shut off his walkie talkie.

Meanwhile a few yards away in the forest, Jade was thinking about which attack or spell to work on.

"Okay, so what should I work on first?" Jade asked herself out loud while scratching the back of her head. "I know! I could try Yin's Yincinerate, which I guess for me it would be called Jadecinerate... Meh, doesn't really roll of the tongue when saying it. Or maybe I should try Yang's Paws of Pain."

Jade was having difficulties of her own, deciding which power to work on. She was way overwhelmed with all the moves she found out she could learn in the future. After a few more seconds of pondering about it, she finally chose to cast a spell; Yin's ever popular transfoomation spell. Of course, she had to start out small, so she chose to try transforming a plain old rock into a big beautiful sapphire stone. Jade backed up a few paces to give herself room and to position herself correctly. She closed her eyes to concentrate and soon her hands started glowing that familiar blue aura.

"Three...Two...One..." She then opened her eyes and focused them on her target. "TRANSFOOMATE!"

The aura shot out of her hands and hit the rock on target. The object immediately turned into sapphire. Jade cheered performing the speel right on her first try. She walked over to touch the shiny jewel. The pup was able to see her own reflection in the rock.

"Well, hello there." She said to reflection. "Don't you look so cool performing spells like a genuine woo foo knight." This is a way to fool around and have fun by herself, since no one was around to show this off to. Sadly, she wasn't able to celebrate for long though. The sapphire stone reverted back into a rock a few seconds after she performed the spell.

"Ah, flipper." Jade muttered, lightly kicking the reverted object. "So much for that sweet victory."

Suddenly, there was rustling around in the bushes behind Jade. Jade figured it was just a squirrel or something, but she wanted to make sure that it really was just that. Jade pulled her brand new bamboo sword out of the back of her sash and slowly started creeping towards the rattling bushes. She started to feel a bit nervous not knowing what to expect. When she got close enough to the bush she peeked over to see that nothing was there.

"Hmm, guess the squirrel ran off." Jade said to herself out loud. She then turned around to see a small figure standing on the same rock she tried to transform before. "Or maybe not."

"Aw, I'm sorry lass. Didn't mean to intrude on you." Herman asked acting cool-headed.

'I'm guessing this ant was the thing hiding in the bushes.' Jade thought raising her sword up in defense. "What are you doing here? I thought this was a deserted forest?"

"Actually this forest is in my territory, and for entering my grounds you must pay the price!" Herman shouted.

'Oh goody! My first villain encounter.' Jade thought sarcastically. 'Well, Yin and Yang did mention to me that most of the villains they've encountered in the past are pretty pathetic. This ant is probably one of them.' Jade transformed her sword into her Foo-Chucks and started twirling them. 'Well time to put that weapons training to good use.'

"Bring it on ant!"

Herman and Jade headed towards each other head on. Jade attempted to whack the tiny ant with one of her bamboo nun chucks, but Herman was a lot quicker and grabbed a hold of the other end of the weapon. He then lifted Jade off the ground and started twirling her around with her still holding the other end of the Foo-Chuck. He then released hold of the weapon and Jade flew a few yards away and her back slammed right into a tree. The vibration of the tree shook the branches and a huge pile of acorns fell on her. "Ah nuts." She popped her head out of the pile to see Yang's squirrel friend above her head eating some of the acorns. "Well, there's the squirrel."

"Wow. Yer not really good at armed combat are you?" Herman replied.

Jade quickly pried herself out of the acorn pile and grabbed her nun chucks. "Well, maybe I don't have to be to defeat you!" Jade said now very ticked off at the ant. Not thinking ahead, she stupidly charged at Herman again.

Herman let out a sigh. "This is getting rather annoying. I best pick this up quickly then."

He pulled out a mace and slammed it against the ground causing a small earthquake. Jade quickly lost her balance and accidentally stepped on her tail letting out a small yelp. She fell down and started rubbing her injured tail. She looked up to see Herman falling towards her and ready to strike again.

"Yin, why are we going outside of the town again?" Yang asked while walking with her sister toward the town's border.

"I just want to check up on Jade. She's been out for a long time and I'm worried she might be in trouble."

"Well let's hurry up then and find her already. Jade owes me big time since I did her portion of the chores. Day off my butt, I knew there was a catch somewhere." Yang said crossing his arms. 'Actually I'm getting a bit worried myself. I hope she's okay.' he worriedly thought to himself.

Jade turned her Foo-Chucks back into her sword and placed it sideways above her as her last line of defense against Herman's attack. Herman's mace broke her sword into two parts and struck her body hard causing her to fly back once again. She let out a huge scream of pain before landing on the ground unconscious.

The echo of Jade's scream rang throughout the whole forest. By the time Yin and Yang made it past the town's borderline they heard her loud cry.

"Oh no, Jade!" Yin shouted.

"It's coming from the forest!" Yang pointed out.

The twin rabbits quickly made their way into the forest to find Jade. When they got to the area where Jade was training, their friend was no where to be found.

"She's gone!" Yin said.

"Yeah, way to point out the obvious sis." Yang muttered as he started to scope out the area. While he was looking around, he stepped on something thin and hard. A small frown appeared on his face and his ears drooped down when he saw what was below his feet. 'Ah pellets.' He let out a deep sigh before speaking up.

"Yin, you might want to take a look at this." he said calling his sister over to show her what he found.

Yin ran over to see Yang picking up the objects. "I found her sword, split into two parts." he said holding both parts of the sword.

"She must have encountered something in the forest during the middle of her training session." Yin said with a worried look on her face.

"Check it out sis, tiny footprints."

Yin saw the footprints making a path out of the forest. She looked up to see a very familiar castle that two of their enemies lived in. "Out of the two villains that live in that castle, there's only one I know with tiny feet like those. But what could he possibly want with Jade?"

"I don't know." Yang said very furious at what had occurred. He dropped the broken sword and pulled out his own. "But we're gonna find out!"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Another sorta edited chapter. As always, creative critisism is allowed and flames will be ignored. **

**P.S. Jade says flipper as much as Yang says pellets. It's like her "Ah crap" word, "Ah pellets.", "Ah flipper", etc, etc.**


	5. Jade's Strength and Carl's Birthday

**Well here it is, the chap that has taken a long time to write out, and should totally be worth the wait for people who actually read this story. So now it's here for all to enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Yin Yang Yo, but I do own my OC Jade. **

* * *

"Now Yang, let's not get carried away." Yin said pulling on her brother's hand as he started walking, dragging her by her feet.

"Yin, you should be just as upset as I am! Jade's been dog napped by Herman!"

"Don't you mean wolf napped?"

"Whatever! Point is we need to get our new friend back before who knows what happens to her!"

"Yang, we'll get her back alright, just stop walking now! You're hurting my heels!"

Yang finally calmed to a halt. They stopped right near Herman's castle. The blue rabbit was released from his sister's grasp and turned to face her.

"Listen. I know you and Jade have become really great buddies ever since she moved into the dojo, even though you both picked on each other constantly. I'm still shocked that any girl actually likes you..."

"That won't convince me to calm down sis." Yang muttered.

"What I'm trying to say is that you getting angry over the current situation won't bring her back sooner." she stated putting her hand on her shoulder. "We're level on woo foo warriors Yang. Fighting Herman will pretty much be the same old routine, except now we have new member on our team. She's not a weakling, and you should know from the beating you took yesterday. She'll be fine and even better once we arrive to save her."

Yang looked down to the ground in defeat, knowing what all Yin said was true.

"You're right Yin...I'm sorry for going off like that."

"It's alright bro. Now come on. Let's go save your girlfriend!"

"Yeah, lets go save my-" Yang stopped cheering mid sentence, where around that time you would hear a record scratching noise. "Yin! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh of course not..."Yin said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice while she rolled her eyes. "Especially after the way you reacted when you found out she was captured." She then took his sword from his sash and imitated his voice. "I'm gonna find that son of a dragon and squish him like the tiny ant he is for taking her. I'm gonna crash, smash, and destroy the castle until I find and rescue her!"

"Oh please, you know I have random outbursts at times and don't always mean what I say."

"Uh-huh sure, and this outburst is different how?"

"Uhh...I didn't know what I was saying at the time is all. Jade's a tomboy, and as a tomboy she's like another guy, except she doesn't know how to pound the crud out of Herman, so apparently I have to do that for her."

"Yeah...you just stick by that." Yin said as she started heading towards the castle entrance. She threw his sword over her head and Yang caught it.

"It's the truth!" he shouted waving the sword over his head.

"Whatever Yang. Let's just get going!" Yin shouted off screen.

Yang growled a bit as his face started flushing red. 'Well it's no lie...I might be crushing on her, but that doesn't mean everyone else needs to know.' Yang then put his sword back under his sash and started running towards the castle.

"Let me go ant!" Jade yelled through the cage she was currently locked in. "I'm not someone's puppygriff that needs to be locked up for going to the bathroom inside the house." The young wolf began snarling with frustration and started acting like a primitive ferocious wolf. Her claws stuck out from her fingers as she starting clawing the bottom of the cage to try digging out. She also tried biting the cage's bars to try to escape. As she was doing all of this, Herman just observed the pup from afar, snickering to himself as both of her attempts of breaking free from her prison failed miserably.

"Alright! What the heck is going on here!?" Carl shouted entering the room. "I deserve to enjoy my birthday in peace without all this noise going on...IN MY LAIR!? Herman what are you doing in my room?"

Yeah, they're not in Herman's lair, but a certain evil cockroach wizard's. Turns out the miniscule dictator dragged Jade into Carl's room instead of his own base, due to laziness and the fact that he has the power to do whatever he wants under his mother's roof.

Ignoring Carl as he started ranting on about him being in here, Herman went up to Carl's computer and pressed a button on the keyboard. The button activated the electricity poles attached to Jade's cage, shocking her inside. Jade stumbled on her own feet causing her to fall. She rose her head up to see Herman and Carl, who had finally stopped ranting to notice her in the cage.

"Alright, I can already see that you've reached a new low with this...Who is she and why do you have her locked up?"

"Oh splendid, another bugly invertebrate I have to deal with." Jade murmured sarcastically.

"Just a real pain in my backside that I'm going to soon eliminate." Herman answered with all his arms folded.

Carl took a closer at the wolf girl out of curiosity, wondering how she's such a threat to him.

"Take a picture birthday boy. It'll last longer!" Jade barked walking over and grabbing hold of the bars.

"Ooh, so witty are you? Well the next time you decide to go to shopping why don't you buy a saying that's more original and threatening!"

"You mean like the threatening cloak your wearing right now. Hey the fashion police called and they're arresting you for tackiness in the second degree."

"Ouch."

"Oh yeah. That's right. I totally went there. Which is weird why I would cause I'm not huge on latest fashions."

Not to show any weakness towards his new foe, Carl quickly wiped away his tears and attempted to hide his emotions to act tougher. During the little squabble with the feisty wolf, he did notice her own outfit and saw that she was also a woo foo knight.

"Heh, kinda reminds me of the blue rabbit." Herman said walking towards the cage.

"I guess...At least she isn't a rabbit. Hard enough dealing with two of them."

"Out of the three she's the most irritating." Herman then turned to face his brother. Jade, still acting immature, stuck her tongue out at the ant. Herman quickly turns around to see Jade just standing there smiling and acting innocent as if she did nothing.

"Sadly, I agree with you."

"Aww Mr. Cockroach. I'm sorry about what I said a few seconds ago. I'm just tired and frustrated is all." Jade said with a wide grin on her face. Carl just raised an eyebrow at the woo foo knight. "And to show you I'm sorry I bought you the perfect birthday present for you."

"Oh really? What's that?"

Jade lifted herself up from the ground while still holding onto the cage's bars. Her now glowing foot was far enough and strong enough out to kick Carl straight out of the room. The screaming cockroach landed outside the castle into the courtyard, where Yin and Yang just happened to be.

"Well seeing before that we had no idea where Herman was holding Jade, I'm guessing that they're in Carl's room." Yang simply stated.

"How do you guess that?"

"Well, we have a passed out cockroach lying in front of us. Besides that's where most of the fights are usually held, and it saves time trying to search throughout the castle. I've been slapped too many times while searching through the hallways, cause I only saw MORE and MORE girl bathrooms, as if there weren't enough of those in the castle already."

Yin and Yang now picked up the pace as they went back into the castle. They quickly made their way up the stairs passing through more hallways along the way, and Yang getting slapped a few more times. When they finally got up to Carl's room the door was already open. The crouched down and looked inside the room to see Jade now tied up in chains and Herman pulling out one his swords.

"I'd have to thank you for booting Carl out before. It saved me the trouble of doing it myself."

"Oh no problem." Jade said in her sarcastic tone. "and if you need me to do anything else to make your life just that much better you just let me know. Maybe make some tea or-"

"Silence wolf!" Herman shouted pointing the sword towards her, sharp end directly a few inches from her face.

Jade gulped. 'I knew I should have kicked him instead of his brother.'

"Now, assuming there will be no more interruptions, I'll finally have the chance to get rid of you."

"I don't get it. Why do you want to destroy me so badly? I just met you earlier today."

Yang then got up to get ready to bust into the room, his Fist of Fire all ready and burning. Except when he got up, Yin grabbed onto his ear holding him back.

"Hold on bro. Let's see what he's going to say." Yin exclaimed pulling her brother back down to the ground.

"Well, you of all people should know that your parents have always been always been a threat to my soldiers for years."

"My...parents?" Jade questioned, confused with Herman's statement.

"Yeah, your parents: Jit and Taisu! Those canines, being masters in the art of woo foo, have always found a way to stop me: Might, magic, bug spray, magnifying-"

"Get to the point ant!"

"The "point" is destroying you will have me one step closer to removing wolves off the face of the planet and saving my kind. Who knows, maybe when I finish you off I can use your pelt to help make a fur coat for my mother."

'Eww.' Jade thought cringing. 'He's so barbaric...and a mama's boy apparently.'

"Well, thanks for the explanation you crazed dictator, but I don't even know much about my own species," She then lowered her head murmuring "let alone my own parents."

Yin and Yang were about to laugh, but didn't. They never expected to hear something like this.

"...That's not funny at all." They said at the same time.

"Kinda a real killer since this show mostly has laughs." Yang said.

"Well that's a real shame lass. That's another good reason to just end your pathetic life now." Herman then raised his sword high above his head, and Jade closed her eyes knowing in her head she's finished. He was ready to wipe Jade off the face of the planet until...

"Transfoomate!" Yin shouted using her transformation spell to transform Herman's sword into a stick of sausage. Not aware of the change in weapons, Herman hit Jade anyways. The meat product just made a squeak when it touched her chest. Jade opened her eyes to see she was unharmed. She started sniffing the sausage then took a bite of it.

"Mmm salami, with a magic aftertaste."

"Well, Herman will be getting an aftertaste of his own when he finishes dealing with us."

Jade and Herman than look over to see it's non other than Yin and Yang who have finally arrived.

"You guys...came?" Jade asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" Yin said "We're your friends now Jade. We wouldn't ever think of abandoning you."

"And don't ever forget that!" Yang added.

"Ugh! Enough of this...ARMIES ATTACK!"

Suddenly Herman's armies came pouring through the door, pushing Yin and Yang into the room. The soldiers grabbed hold of the rabbits and threw them against the wall.

"Yin! Yang!" Jade cried.

"It's cool Jade. We're used to this kind of thing." Yang said with a fake chuckle. He quickly pulled himself and his sister off the ground.

"Go Yang. I'll take care of the soldiers."

"You sure you can handle them on your own?"

"Of course. After all, you need to save your-"

"YIN!!"

"Just go on already!" Yin said winking at her brother. "She's waiting for you."

Yang smiled. "Got it!" He said giving a nod to his twin. Yang then made a break to the other side of the room, until he quickly ran back to Yin. "Just so we're clear she's not my girlfriend."

"JUST GO YANG!!" He then pulled out his sword and ran for Jade.

'Don't worry bro. Your secret is safe with me.'

The ant soldiers tried to follow Yang, but Yin quickly got in front of them, blocking their path.

"I don't think so buglies!" Yin said raising her glowing hands up to zap them.

"CHEE! HOO! WAA!" Yang transformed his bamboo sword into his boomerang in one split of a second and then threw it at the suspending chain that was holding Jade up. She fell down to the floor and attempted to break herself from her shackles, but Yang rushed over and uncuffed her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jade said rubbing her sore wrists. "Stupid of me to have left the dojo and cause all of this trouble for you and Yin."

"Well, my sis did warn you about that...and by the way you owe me two favors for this."

"Figures this would cost me something else other than my almost dead body."

"Uh, Yang." Yin said as she continued to fight off the soldiers.

"Still, I feel so bad. I should have listened to you guys."

"Yang!"

"Well, maybe when you help us kick some insect butt it'll make you feel better." Yang then let his hand out to Jade. The grey wolf smiles and takes his hand. After Yang pulls her up they glance at each other's eyes for a brief moment until Yin cries out to her brother for the third and final time, breaking the glaring trance.

"I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!" she shouted as the giant clump of ant soldiers were holding her up in the air attempting to squeeze the life out of her.

"We're coming sis!" Yang quickly turns to face Jade again, holding out his sword. "So, you ready to fight back?"

"PLEASE SAY YES!!"

Jade paused for a few seconds with her decision, just to stir up drama.

"JADE!! FOR FOO SAKE!!

"Alright! Alright!" Jade shouted grabbing Yang's sword. "What! You seriously thought I was gonna say no! Now c'mon Yang, time for some bugly fighting get back!"

Yang and Jade then split up and ran to one side of the ant soldiers, surrounding the giant ant made figure.

"Paws of Pain!" Yang's paws enlarged in size and became surrounded in a blue flame. He threw his hands at the soldiers, which made the ants figure begin to break apart releasing Yin. The pink rabbit began shooting foo orbs at the ants to scatter the troops from regrouping and reforming.

Jade leaped up in the air and raised her sword. "Now that they're finally defenseless, it's time to try my foonad-"

"I don't think so lass." Herman came behind Jade and grabbed hold of her tail. He started spinning her uncontrollably and threw her towards Yang. Yang, who was striking the ants again before they're giant form grew again, wasn't paying attention and got crashed against Jade. They both slammed against Yin's foo field, quickly breaking the shield and all three of them hitting the wall. Scratches and bruises are now all over their bodies with Jade being the most hurt. They all looked over to see Herman, appearing more fierce and angry then ever.

"Armies!" he said without any hesitation in his voice. "Retreat!"

"What!? But sir, you'll be outnumbered." Charles replied.

"Unless you want me to send you to the dungeon, I suggest you follow my orders. NOW FALLBACK!" Since his army has mostly been useless this whole time he didn't see the need to have them around when he could take them all out himself.

"Yes sir!" Charles saluted Herman along with the other soldiers. "You heard our lord and master, let's move out!"

As the pile of soldiers were leaving Yang chose to speak up. "Wow Herman, you've totally lost your marbles now." Yang stated.

"No he didn't. They're right here." Charles responded holding a bag of marbles. "See?"

Jade, although currently in pain, let out a slight chuckle at the dictator's embarrassment. The fact that her and her friends are in danger, and yet, something funny like this happens made her laugh.

Herman turned to glare at his second-in-command. Now definitely wasn't the time to try to be funny in front of his leader. (Or in Herman's case there never is a time to be funny...)

"I'll just be going now." he said, quickly dashing out of the room.

"Well..." Yin began as she got up to brush herself off. "Outnumbered or not, he'll still have to deal with me!" She clenched her fists and they began to glow their familiar blue glow.

"And me!" Yang shouted, jumping to his feet and charging up his Paws of Pain once again.

"And m-AH!" Jade was still in too much pain to get up. During Jade's beat down from the shocking cage to the giant collision just now, all that stress and pain hurt her leg to the point that it now became sprain. Yin and Yang gasped, realizing the condition Jade was now in and it being more serious.

Herman smirked. "Well well, looks like the pup is finally on all fours. Finally we can end this."

"Back off Herman!" Yin shouted. "This is between us and you now! Leave Jade out of this!"

"Actually this whole matter is between me and her, and it's not over until one of us vanishes from this room."

"Well then, I guess it'll have to be you."

Everyone turned to see Master Yo in the room, thanks to his fooportation of course.

"Master Yo!"

And since the panda master was here, Herman's panda allergy came back and the villain began sneezing up a storm.

"Oh...no...Not now!" he shouted in between sneezes. "Why..are you..here?"

"I'm here just as a distraction."

"A distraction?...For...what?"

"Power Paws!" Jade shouted hurling her giant paws as flying projectiles towards the ant. Jade's fist smacked him and sent him flying in the air. Jade grabbed the ant magically with her woo foo. "For me! And guess out of the two of us is the one who's going to "vanish"?"

"Jade! What are you doing standing on your leg!? You're hur-" Yang shouted as he and Yin looked behind them to see that Jade wasn't standing on her feet, but she was standing on her tail. "Whoa."

The wolf began twirling Herman over her head and threw him into the same cage she was trapped in earlier. The door was quickly shut thanks to Yin and Yang.

"Transfoomate!" Her spell was aimed for the cage, and the metal box began to shrink. Herman attempted to escape during mid spell casting, the cage's poles were wide and big enough for him to just slip through, but he couldn't. The electricity was still activated and he began to get schocked when he touched the bars. Yin and Yang blasted the cage out of the room into the courtyard, where a evil cockroach wizard began to wake up.

"Ah that wolf, taking a cheep hit like that." Carl said rubbing his head.

The tiny cage that Herman was in then hit Carl on top of the head shocking him. The cockroach then got up to brush off the black from his now singed skin. "Oh great! Now what is it!?" Carl looked to see his brother trapped in the cage. He began laughing. "Well well, what do we have here?"

"Alright Jade! Way to go!" Yin cheered "Looks like in the middle of all the danger you were able to use your powers to save you!"

"Yeah, and in a way your butt saved you in the end, y'know cause your tail is attached to it." Yang commented, letting out a little chuckle. "Man, now I'm totally jealous."

Jade, still standing on her tail, just smiled. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to enjoy the glory for long. Jade's eyes slowly closed and her tail gave way, causing her to fall. Yang being next to her quickly caught the passed out wolf. He cracked a small smile, looking at her sweet innocent face, hearing her taking small breaths as she began to sleep. 'Ah dear princess, you are awesome.'

"Wow, looks like all this madness with Herman really wore her out." Yin said.

"No doubt. Now c'mon we have to take her back home so we can treat her leg." Master Yo said.

"Hold on. Let me take care of something real quick." Yin said looking out the room's window seeing Carl and Herman.

"Carl! You better get me out of here!"

"Oh, I don't think so dearest brother." Carl said. "You see, I'm in a rare position of power here and I can't waste this opportunity. Now, if there was only a way to make this even better."

And right on cue, a portable remote to the electric cage appeared in front of him. He looked up to see Yin, Yang and a passed out Jade out the window.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARL!" Yin shouted happily as Yang smiled and lifted Jade's hand to make it wave back at him. Then they walked away from the window.

Carl then grabbed the remote and then turned it on, quickly wiping his tears. 'No one else gave me a birthday present today..."

"Carl, if you shock me, Mother is going to hunt you dow-AHHH!"

"I don't care!" Carl said as he began pushing the button. "It's totally worth it!" Everytime Carl pushed the button, Herman let out a small cry of pain. I mean c'mon electricity isn't fun for anyone, it's painful. "Happy birthday to me!...Happy birthday to me!...This is the greatest birthday ever!!" ("..." means the pause for Herman's yelling while getting shocked.)

"Okay, now we can get out of here." Yin said.

With his newest student back with him and his pupils, Master Yo Fooportated them all back to the dojo.

* * *

**So yeah, Yin realizes Yang's crush on the new girl, and Jade makes a rebound and defeats Herman, being able to also use some of her powers. She was able to focus more cause she was in danger of being destroyed by Herman. Also Carl got to enjoy his birthday after all. **

**This took a while to improvise, trying to make it as entertaining and funny as possible for you all to enjoy. So yeah read and review peeps! Creative critisim I'll allow, but I don't allow flames. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna start working on the sixth and final chapter of this story! Any questions you have will hopefully be answered in the last chapter.**


	6. The Road to Recovery and Real Welcomings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Yin Yang Yo, but I do own my OC Jade. If I owned the show, I would try to apply as a Bob Boyle underling, try to get promoted, then have enough power to fire him cause of his lack of directing skills. So then someone can also redo Season 2 to a much better season and make the show the way it should be.  
**

* * *

When Master Yo teleported everyone home, he immediately took Jade to their ER room to treat her injury. (I don't really know what they would actually call that room, but it's the same room where they were treating Coop in the end of The Pecking Order episode.)

"Ow! That hurts Master Yo!" Jade cried as Yo carefully bandaged her leg up.

"So how's is she?" Yin asked as she and her brother enter the room.

"She's gonna be fine. She just sprained her ankle and is gonna have to lay off it a while."

"How long is it going to take to heal?" Yang asked.

"A few weeks, maybe longer."

"What!?" Jade questioned. "Can't you or Yin just heal it?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Master Yo answered folding his arms.

"You could be sued for child abuse for that."

"A risk I'm willing to take so you can learn your lesson."

"A sucky one."

The panda master grunted and rubbed his temples, irked that his newest student was giving him lip. He sighed after and tried brushing that off. "But seriously, you did you learn something behind this right? What Yin and Yang have been trying to tell you before."

"I guess.."

"Jade!"

"I know I know. Training can't be rushed. To be successful with something is to take things one step at a time." Jade pouted while folding her arms.

"Good girl." Yo said patting the wolf on the head.

Jade just responded by muttering something to herself. Being the active kind of girl she is, having to hold back because of an injured foot was practically torture.

"Alrightie, you heard the doc." Yang said walking closer to Jade while clapping his hands. "You're gonna take it easy now Princess, no if, ands, or buts about it!.."He paused for a few seconds before laughing out loud. "..Ha ha I said butts."

Jade was too exhausted to get mad at Yang and try to start a fight cause of the name calling. The pup just sighed, grabbed the crutches Yo was holding to her face, and slowly attempted to leave the room without falling. After she exited the room, and was out of plain sight, Master Yo spoke up again.

"Now you two behave yourself, and keep and eye on her while you enjoy the rest of the night off." the panda master stated. "I don't want this incident to happen again."

"Yes Master Yo." The twin rabbits answered in unison. Before they walked all the way out they stopped to hear their master speak out to them once while their backs were still turned to their the panda.

"You know I'm really proud of you two today." He said while cleaning up in the ER. "You were able to teach a lesson to her without me having to do it myself, being the old master that I am. I can see the lessons I've been teaching you over the months have actually seeped into your brains, and you two have certainly grown tremendously as level one woo foo knights."

Yin turned around to face her teacher. "Aww, Master Yo. You're gonna make me cry." she said rubbing her eyes.

Yang, still having his back turned, was to into his own thoughts, his short attention span getting to him until..

"I'm especially proud of you Yang." His name came up. Hearing the words 'proud', 'Yang', and 'I'm' in the same sentence snapped him out of his trance. Yang slightly turned his head around to see Master Yo.

"Although you've been teasing her the whole time she's been here, I heard from a reliable source that you actually helped her greatly with her training instead of being the disobedient goofball you act like normally."

"Heh." Yang now blushing felt flattered and started rubbing the back of his head. "Well I guess I'm still full of surprises, aren't I?"

"Yeah, and when you said that you were going to be the better person you weren't lying about it."

"I told you so," he replied happily before pointing and mocking a little at Yin. "and I told you so too."

"Alright alright. I have to admit you did good bro, especially helping Jade fight off Herman. But of course you'd probably act more of a jerk if you didn't have a cru-"

I'm sure you knew what she was about to say. Yang covered her sister's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Heh heh, anyways I appriciate the lovely comments, but uh we gotta get going and check up on Jade. See ya!" And with that Yang bolted out of the room pulling Yin out of the room as well.

Seeing a now empty room, Master Yo just smiled as he finished re-wrapping the bandage roll used for Jade's injury. "Ah those students of mine..."

"You did that on purpose!"

"Oops, was I not supposed to tell anyone?" Yin asked, pretending she forgot. "Oh, I'm such a bad rabbit. Bad Yinny."

Both Yin and Yang were walking down the halls, Yin was beginning to laugh while Yang started blushing at the fact Yin almost told Master Yo about him crushing on Jade.

"Don't worry Yang. I'll keep your little secret and I promise not to tell a soul."

"Which is hard to believe since you love to gossip."

"Trust me I won't. This is really important to you and you can tell her yourself when you're ready."

"Whatever you say...Thanks sis."

"No problem."

Yin and Yang finally made their way into Jade's room only to see she wasn't there.

"Hey where's Jade?" Yin asked. "Jade? Hey Jade!" No answer from another room, no motion, nothing.

"Pellets! She's gone awol on us!!" Yang runs into every room possible to try and find the wolf, even inside the outhouse. He dashes back into the living room and begins freaking out. "Quick seal up the dojo! Lock up the courtyard! Don't sniff the chunky peanut butter from the fridge!"

"Uhh, Yang." Yin pokes the spazzing blue rabbit and turns him around to see Jade's on the couch playing video games.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Jade said, eyes still glaring at the t.v. screen. Her sprained leg was laying on the chair's arm while her back was against the cushions.

Yang feeling embarrassed, started flushing red again. "Oh, hey there Jade."

"Smooth." Yin muttered. "Oh, we were just wondering how you were doing. We thought you left the dojo again."

"Naw, I'm planting my keister here and resting. Although I'm not happy with not being able to train and get around normally, I learned my lesson and I'm taking it easy."

"Well that's great to hear Jade."

"Hey you guys wanna play Mace Racer with me?"

"Well I dunno...I mean I got other things I should be doi-Alright!" Yang ran over and sat next to Jade, with controller in hand. Yang entered his name into his Y-Cube with voice activation, and they began playing.

"No thanks. I think I'll just watch you guys play instead." Yin answered sitting back into Master Yo's recliner.

The virtual fight began. Little clicking noises could be heard as Yang and Jade kept pressing buttons, their battles taking a long time to end. So far neither of them victorious. They were glued to the screen and having their full attention on the game, but not so full that they still can't taunt each other. On the screen you can see both players racing cars side by side, trying to surpass one another.

"Oh Jadey Jade Jade, you might as well give up before you humiliate yourself in front of the champion. " Yang said as he started driving with his feet as ways of showing off.

"Heh, yeah I don't see that happening Champ, or should I say Chump." The young wolf responded as she focused more on the road instead of drawing her eyes to her annoying challenger.

"Why would you want to say that?" Yang asked looking at Jade and hands completely off the wheel.

"Cause I just distracted you long enough for me to win the race."

"Wha?" Yang faced forward to see that he was gonna crash in front of a tree. He grabbed the wheel in a panic and swerved back and forth until the car made an impact. Without having his virtual seat belt on the rabbit flew, and when he hit the ground he slid forward on the ground by the end of his bottom. He slid just enough to meet his challenger at the finish line who was already holding the virtual game trophy. Yang literally harmed stood up and looked where his tail would be, he saw nothing but cinged fur off his person and a newly chapped furless butt. He shouted and tried covering it with the car seat that flew near him during the crash. In the real world, Yang turned his head back to the screen to see big bold letters saying "Player 2 Wins" with Jade's icon next to it. Yang jaw dropped and he froze in place, letting his video game controller slide off his hands and fall to the ground. Not even Roger Jr. has ever beaten him at Mace Racer before.

"Hello. Earth to Yang?" Jade said waving her hand in front of the stunned rabbit, twitching his eye as if brain damaged. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"He just froze in astonishment. No one, let alone a girl, has ever beaten him in a video game before."

These days that the young wolf has been here Yang has realized a lot of things that he might have not believed if she wasn't here, mostly that girls can do anything guys can. No longer in the shallow mind of an ignorant rabbit and chauvinistic pig. An hour later Jade became bored and decided it's time to move around, and by "move around" she means move her self in a different position on the couch.

"Honestly can't I just get up and move around myself?" she asked the twin rabbits.

"Absolutely not!" They said in unison. Yeah, they weren't gonna let her go, they wanted her to rest and recover. Not only that but they were afraid she might get captured again. So all the young woo foo knight could do is position herself more comfy on the couch. She folded her arms and slid lower into the cushions.

"But all I want to do is go to the fridge and get some juice."

"Then we'll just get it for you." Yin said quickly dashing into the kitchen and came back with a glass of orange juice. Yang gave his sister a weird look while fluffing Jade's foot pillow.

"Couldn't you have just used woo foo?"

"I'm not lazy like you Yang." she walked over to give her friend the drink. "Which is why I keep such a good figure."

"Hey are you calling me fat?"

"Naw..a little pudgy maybe." Yin teased winking at his brother.

Yang growled wanting to make a comeback but Jade grabbed his hand which stopped him from doing so.

"Seriously you guys, you don't need to do this for me." Jade said grabbing the juice with her free hand and taking a little sip. "After all I'm being "punished" remember?"

Yang looked back at her sister and she just shrugged.

"So?" He said looking back at the wounded wolf. " Doesn't mean you'll be alone the whole time you're punished. You have us now."

"Yeah Jade, you're one of us."

'Exactly!' Yang though in his mind. 'One of us..' He slowly pulled away to turn and fully to face his canine pal.

"Kinda like someone you've known for a long time." Angel Yang said appearing on his right shoulder.

"Or someone to pull really awesome pranks on twenty four/seven." Devil Yang added appearing on his left shoulder. "Hey, we should put weasels in her clothes drawer."

Yang glared at him and flicked him off his shoulder. The devil rabbit flew and slammed his body against the window, slowly sliding afterwards. His good conscious just giggled and then gave Yang a thumbs up before disappearing.

"The point is that you're now a part of our woo foo family now." Yang finally stated. "Love it and appriciate it."

"Awww..." the young wolf started to tear up. "You guys are the best!" She reached over and formed a group hug with the twins. Over Jade's shoulder they both looked at each other and gave each other a smile. Not that they show much love towards each other with hugs usually, but it was nice to see their new friend happy. "Don't worry I will you guys."

"Oh yeah, and sorry about the flirting and name calling Jade." Yang added after finishing the hug. "I only do that to play around."

"Yeah I know now and understand. That's just the way you are, and I gotta love it and appriciate it and all that you are."

"L-Love?"

"Yeah silly, just like you said a few seconds ago."

"Oh yeah.." Yang said blushing, feeling strangely disappointed with her comment.

Jade just giggled and messed with the forehairs on his head and a means of reassurance. "So as a way of forgiveness, how about we start introductions over?"

The blue rabbit looked up to see her with her hand out and with a wide smile on her face. Yang just realized he never gave her a proper greeting to her. He just cheered of the newcomer, flirted, and teased her..and that was it. Well this time he wanted to make up for it. Yang felt a lot better seeing Jade's smile and grinned back. "Sure thing."

"Hey there, my name's Jade Wolf."

"The name's Yang. Yang Rabbit, at your service to annoy and be annoying." He said grabbing the wolf's hand then politely bowing.

Jade couldn't help but laugh again. "Charmed I'm sure."

"Oh you will be, don't worry."

* * *

**So there you go, the story is finally finished. Oh mah gawd, Cece finally finished a story. D: Yeah I did, and I hope you like the outcome cause that's the only way I thought was a good way to end it. I had everything planned before, I just had a struggle for an ending. So there, read, review, and be satisfied hopefully. ^^ Flames will be used to marinate my deer sandwiches. Mmmmm....deer. *drools* Creative criticism allowed. I hope there are no spelling errors, those always bug me and always seem to show up no matter how many times I check my writing. --;  
**

**I'm working on an extra chapter right now, kinda like a behind the scenes kind of thing like when Yin and Yang are ooc and talking about their own show. Hope you stick around to read that.  
**


	7. NOTE: I deeply apologize

Greetings fellow fans of Wolf-Fairy….if I have any. I apologize for my lack of activity here in the Fanfiction world. Sadly since my idiot of a stepmother deleted my user on my father's account, I have lost the bonus chapter of Woo Foo Newbie, and since I was inactive here for months I've lost the document here on the site as well. Ah well, it doesn't matter, I finished the story and what's done is done. Again sorry for the inconvenience for those of you that were actually waiting for me to update after so long.

~Cece


End file.
